falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Metal armor (Fallout 76)
|footer = }} Metal armor and metal helmet are a multi-piece set of armor in Fallout 76. Characteristics Metal armor Metal armor consists of a helmet and five separate body pieces in three distinct sections: chest, arms and legs. As with all other armor pieces, each can be worn under clothing. Metal helmet The metal helmet appears as a simple metal helmet with no inside lining and an adjustable leather strap around the brim. Crafting Metal armor can be crafted at an armor workbench. Parts Standard } |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Metal right leg | 10 | 2.5 | 8 | 1 | 12 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Metal left leg | 10 | 2.5 | 8 | 1 | 12 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Metal right arm | 10 | 2.5 | 8 | 1 | 36 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Metal left arm | 10 | 2.5 | 8 | 1 | 36 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" ! colspan="3" |Total ! 15.5 ! 52 ! 7 ! 128 ! |} } |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Metal right leg | 50 | 2.5 | 20 | 5 | 12 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Metal left leg | 50 | 2.5 | 20 | 5 | 12 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Metal right arm | 50 | 2.5 | 20 | 5 | 36 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Metal left arm | 50 | 2.5 | 20 | 5 | 36 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" ! colspan="3" |Total ! ! ! ! ! |} Sturdy } |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Sturdy metal right leg | 50 | 3.5 | 26 | 6 | 23 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Sturdy metal left leg | 50 | 3.5 | 26 | 6 | 23 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Sturdy metal right arm | | | | | | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Sturdy metal left arm | | | | | | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" ! colspan="3" |Total ! ! ! ! ! |} Heavy } |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Heavy metal right leg | 50 | 4.5 | 34 | 8 | 30 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Heavy metal left leg | 50 | 4.5 | 34 | 8 | 30 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Heavy metal right arm | 50 | 4.5 | 34 | 8 | 93 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" | | Heavy metal left arm | 50 | 4.5 | 34 | 8 | 93 | |- style="background:#D6DBC1;" ! colspan="3" |Total ! ! ! ! ! |} Modifications This item has the following modification slots: Material, Misc. All numbers are relative to the base stats. * Material mods can't be swapped between arms and legs, even though they cost the same and provide the same bonuses. Cosmetic All cosmetic skins are available exclusively through the Atomic Shop. Variant * Trail Warden Locations Plans * Possible locations for light metal armor plans: ** Flatwoods: next to the armor workbench, ** Hornwright Industrial headquarters: on executive floor, on the first desk on the right when exiting the elevator, next to a computer (see The Motherlode for details on how to access the executive floor). ** Sutton, In a cubby to the left of the cash register behind the counter of the liquor store. * Crafting of the metal helmet can be learned by scrapping it. Parts * Anchor farm: ** A metal helmet can be found on the roof, on top of a sandbag near a skeleton and ammo box. ** A metal armor chest piece can be found on the southwest picnic table. ** A metal armor leg piece can be found next to the large tire of a tractor, near a skeleton. * Metal armor pieces can be purchased from Vendor bot Bob from level 10 onwards. * A metal helmet can be found on a skeleton to the south of Riverside Manor, propped against a motorcycle on the side of the road. There will be two mannequins on the opposite side of the road. * A random sturdy metal armor piece can be purchased at R&G station. * Heavy metal armor pieces can be purchased at Creekside Lodge in the Whitespring Resort. Category:Fallout 76 armor and clothing